Yūjin Ōtsutsuki
| birthdate = April 1 | age =31 (deceased) | species =Alien-Human Hybrid | gender = Female | height =5'6" | weight =99 lbs. | blood type =AB- | hometown = Kaiyōgakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Genin | previous occupation = | team =Team 0 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (ancestor) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (incarnate) Seikatsu Ketsueki (former sensei) | rank =Genin | classification =Genin | reg =AJA-00 | academy =11 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei =Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai Storm Release Disaster Release | tota = Byakugan | beast = | hiden =Hidden Technique: Sōdai Hakai | nature = Wind Lightning Water | jutsu = * Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang * Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm * Storm Release: Laser Circus * Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave * Disaster Release Technique: Cosmic Elemental Rasengan * Disaster Release Technique: Soulcatcher Jutsu * Disaster Release Technique: Storm Of Hell * Disaster Release Technique: Superior Acceleration * Disaster Release Technique: Wakusei Mokushiroku * Eight Trigrams Grid Palm * Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms * Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle * Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists * Palm Bottom * Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Rabbit Hair Needle * Water Needle * Hidden Technique: Sōdai Hakai | weapons = }} "Why make things harder for yourself? Forfeit, and I might consider not pummeling your face in." —'Yūjin Ōtsutsuki' Yūjin Ōtsutsuki is a shinobi and aspiring Daimyō from the Hidden Ocean. Just like her rival, she never met her parents, and ran away from the Hidden Ocean to join the Leaf. Yūjin Ōtsutsuki is referred to as the Final Ōtsutsuki, as her being the last remaining member, or so the Leaf believes. She died at 31 from battle injuries. Appearance ---- Yūjin Ōtsutsuki appearance rivaled Masutā Momochi's, who just happened to be her rival. Aside from her beauty, Yūjin has light green hair, multi-colored eyes, and usually wears a white and blue blouse, and a blue skirt. Personality ---- Yūjin's personality is a polar opposite to her rival's. Yūjin is often rude and impatient with many people, including her own sensei. She also tends to act like a moronic tomboy, as her rival says. She ended up falling madly in love with one of her teammates after he saved her life when she was 10. Background ---- Yūjin Ōtsutsuki was born April 1st in the Hidden Ocean Village. She never met her parents, but (temporarily) idolized her childhood friend Masutā Momochi, who also was a orphan. When her friend moved to the Leaf, Yūjin followed. However, she didn't join the Konoha Orphanage, instead living alone. Yūjin then joined the academy, where her and her childhood friend became inseparable. Yūjin also was trained on the side by Seikatsu Ketsueki. When Masutā told her about her feelings about their classmate Tengoku Hatake, Yūjin didn't care for the boy. That was before Yūjin's 10th birthday. The class was on a educational trip through the forest, when Yūjin was bit by an extremely deadly snake. Tengoku "risked his life" to save her by sucking the venom out of her shin and spitting it on the ground, saving her from certain death. And earning her unconditional love, which he is unaware about. Hoping her friend would understand, Yūjin told Masutā about her feelings. This sparked an extreme rivalry between the two kunoichi. Before his death, Seiketsu gave each of his students one of his prized possessions. To Masutā, he gave his bank account, which she now uses for her extensive shopping sprees. Abilities/Jutsu Yūjin can use Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release, Disaster Release, and her Byakugan, all of which she unlocked thanks to the help of her former sensei. Jutsu ---- * Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang * Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm * Storm Release: Laser Circus * Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave * Disaster Release Technique: Cosmic Elemental Rasengan * Disaster Release Technique: Soulcatcher Jutsu * Disaster Release Technique: Storm Of Hell * Disaster Release Technique: Superior Acceleration * Disaster Release Technique: Wakusei Mokushiroku * Eight Trigrams Grid Palm * Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms * Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle * Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists * Palm Bottom * Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Rabbit Hair Needle * Water Needle * Hidden Technique: Sōdai Hakai Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang * Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm * Storm Release: Laser Circus * Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave * Disaster Release Technique: Cosmic Elemental Rasengan * Disaster Release Technique: Soulcatcher Jutsu * Disaster Release Technique: Storm Of Hell * Disaster Release Technique: Superior Acceleration * Disaster Release Technique: Wakusei Mokushiroku * Eight Trigrams Grid Palm * Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms * Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms * Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm * Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle * Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists * Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists * Palm Bottom * Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Rabbit Hair Needle * Water Needle * Hidden Technique: Sōdai Hakai References ---- Category:Ajacopia1